A Knight in Command
A Knight in Command is the fifth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 8/7/2016. Story Ben and Gwen join Trevor for a picnic on Route 5, enjoying the sandwiches that Trevor made. Terraspin and Charmander are playing together, happy to see each other. Gwen: These are delicious, Trevor! Trevor: (Blushing) You think so? Ben: (Mouth full) Oh, yeah! This stuff is delicious! Gwen: Can you not talk with your mouth full?! So, Trevor. What have you been up to? Have you caught any new Pokémon? Trevor: Well, I did catch one. Come on out! Trevor throws a Pokéball, choosing Flabébé, her riding an orange flower. Gwen: A Flabébé?! I caught one too! Gwen opens a Pokéball, choosing her Flabébé, on the white flower. Flabébé: Bébé! Trevor: So cool! It has a white flower. Trevor lifts his camera, taking a picture of it. Ben swallows his food. Ben: How come they have different flowers? Trevor: Flabébé pick a different flower depending on where they’re born. They’ll only live on the type of flower that it sees upon birth. The flowers are referred to as the Fairy Flower. There are said to be at least five kinds. Look! Trevor lifts his camera that’s hanging from his neck, showing off pictures he has. It features Zubat, both with long and short fangs, a Male and Female Meowstic, then pictures of different Flabébé with an orange, red and the white one. Trevor: With yours, I managed to get a picture of three different kinds. I want to someday get a picture of all the different kinds. But right now, I’m looking for an Abra. Gwen: Abra? Ben pulls out his Pokédex, looking Abra up. Pokédex: Abra, the Psi Pokémon. Abra sleeps for eighteen hours a day. However, it can sense the presence of foes even while it is sleeping. In such a situation, this Pokémon immediately teleports to safety. Ben: So, it Teleports? Gwen: I can see on how it can be difficult to get a picture of, and even catch. Ben: Alright! I’ve decided! I’m going to catch an Abra so you can get a picture of it! Trevor: Really?! Thanks, Ben! That sounds wonderful! Gwen: Pfft! Let’s see if he can actually find one. Ben is searching through the fields, with Pesky Dust flying overhead, and Spidermonkey searching the grass. Spidermonkey then stumbles across an Abra, it snoozing, with a nose bubble expanding and contracting. Spidermonkey: Sage! Pan, pan! Ben: Alright! Go, hit it with Vine Whip! Spidermonkey glows green and shoots vines from its sprout. Abra flashes multi-colored, as it Teleports away. Ben: Oh, man! Ben continues to pursue Abra, as Pesky Dust uses Sleep Powder to hit it, doing nothing to stop it from fleeing. Pansage wraps around Abra with Vine Whip, though it Teleports again. Ben lies in the grass, as Spidermonkey and Pesky Dust rest with him. Ben: Wow. That thing just won’t sit still. What I need, is a way to stop it from fleeing. Pesky Dust: Free, free! Spidermonkey: Pan! Ben: Huh? That sounds like a great idea! Abra sits on the hill, as Pesky Dust flies overhead. Ben: Alright. Let’s do this. Use Super Sonic. Pesky Dust emits sound waves with blue outlines on them, heading towards Abra. Abra is hit, and it wakes up, distraught and confused. Abra Teleports away, re-appearing close to where it was before. Abra continuously Teleports, staying in that area, hitting itself a few times. Ben: Excellent job, Pesky Dust! Now Spidermonkey, use Vine Whip! Spidermonkey uses Vine Whip, striking Abra, knocking it to the ground. Ben: Nice! Now, Pokéball! Ben throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Abra in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. It shrinks down, being sealed. Ben picks the Pokéball up, smiling. Ben: It’s victory time! Cause Abra is mine now! I’ll name it, hm. Brainstorm! Ben rejoins Gwen and Trevor, Trevor fascinated. Trevor: Well? Did you catch it? Did you catch it?! Ben: Obviously! Once we get to the Pokémon Center, I’ll make some room for it in my party, so you can get that picture. Trevor: Oh, thanks a lot, Ben! End Scene Outside the Pokémon Center in Camphrier Town, Ben retrieves the Pokéball with Brainstorm, choosing it. Brainstorm sits on the ground, slightly attentive. Brainstorm: Abra. Trevor: Wow! It’s a real authentic Abra! Trevor snaps a few pictures of it, completely enticed by it. Ben: Was there ever any doubt?! Gwen: I thought you were just bragging. Ben: You would think that, dweeb! Gwen: Doofus! Lena: Help! Lena, a girl with long blue hair, wearing a yellow top and grey undershirt with jeans, runs alongside her little sister Lyn, who has the same color hair with a red ribbon in her hair and wearing a blue dress. Lyn is crying, while Lena looks just as upset. Gwen runs over to them first. Gwen: What happened? Lena: Some crazy knights took our Pokémon! Trevor: Crazy knights? Gwen: Sounds like Forever Knights. They don’t want girls owning Pokémon! Ben: Those crooks! Where are they? Lena: They were hiding out at Shabboneau Castle. We went to visit the historical site, and it was littered with those things! Lyn: (Crying) Wah! I want my Pichu back! Ben: Leave it to me! Ben takes off running past the two of them. Gwen groans, running after him. Gwen: You’re not going anywhere without me! Trevor: Uh, wait for me! Ma’am, please go to see Officer Jenny right away! Lena: Right! Ben and Gwen cross the bridge over the moat to Shabboneau Castle, going inside the small structure. Inside the building are the Forever Knights, with a leader without a helmet. He has a mustache connecting to his beard, and has no hair on the top of his head, only going around the sides. A terrified Pichu is in the corner, with a Timburr trying to defend it. Driscoll: Relax, young Pokémon. You are freed from the insult of having to serve a woman. Now, you can benefit yourself to the cause of the Forever Knights. Pichu and Timburr glow blue, as they are lifted up into the air by Confusion, floating over Driscoll. Driscoll: What?! Pichu and Timburr float down and land beside Ben, Gwen, Pesky Dust and Fennekin. Fennekin is growling angrily at the Forever Knights. Trevor catches up, exhausted. Trevor: Whew! That was a long run! Ben: Trevor! Take those two Pokémon back! We’ll hold them off. Trevor: More running? Gwen: There’s no time! Go! Trevor: (Blushing) Uh, right! Sure thing! Come on Pichu, Timburr! Trevor runs off, Pichu and Timburr following. Driscoll: Impudent brats! And a girl among them, no less. Gwen: Let’s see what you think of this girl! Fennekin, use Ember! Fennekin: Fenne! Fennekin breathes Ember, as a Forever Knight chooses a Honedge, which takes the attack. Dozens of Knights are there, as they all choose Honedge. Gwen: Honedge?! (Ben scans them.) Pokédex: Honedge, the Sword Pokémon. Apparently this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword. It attaches itself to people and drinks their life force. Driscoll: And their leader of course, Doublade! Driscoll throws his Pokéball, choosing Doublade. Ben scans it as well. Pokédex: Doublade, the Sword Pokémon, and the evolved form of Honedge. When Honedge evolves, it divides into two swords, which cooperate via telepathy to coordinate attacks and slash their enemies to ribbons. Driscoll: Now, you two shall suffer the deserved fate! Knights: Honedge, use Iron Head! Ben: Pesky Dust, use Sleep Powder! Gwen: Fennekin, trap them with Fire Spin! Pesky Dust releases Sleep Powder, putting several Honedge to sleep, them clinging as they hit the ground. Fennekin stomps the ground, a fire vortex traveling along the ground and trapping Honedge in them. Ben: That’s the way, Pesky Dust! Confuse the others with your Super Sonic! Driscoll: Shadow Sneak. The blades of Doublade unsheathe, as they stick into their shadows on the ground. The shadows travel the castle, and two shadow blades come out and strike Pesky Dust, interrupting his attack. A Honedge fly through glowing like iron, striking with Iron Head, defeating it. Ben: Pesky Dust, return! Gwen: Fennekin, charge in with your Flame Charge! Fennekin takes off running, as it is surrounded by fire around its body. Fennekin speeds in and strikes the Honedge, knocking it back. Another Honedge comes in for Slash, as Fennekin goes to parry with Scratch. Scratch goes right through Honedge, as Honedge Slashes Fennekin, knocking it back, greatly injured. Gwen: Darn it! Normal type moves won’t work on those Ghost types. Ben: They wouldn’t, until now! Go, Fasttrack! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Rio! Ben: Fasttrack, use Foresight! Fasttrack’s eyes glow blue, as it releases a blue forcefield from its body. The Honedge and Doublade glow when hit by the forcefield. Ben: They’re all vulnerable to attack! Fasttrack, Quick Attack to Force Palm! Fasttrack speeds in with Quick Attack, dodging all the Honedge that thrust themselves at it. It strikes each one with Force Palm, knocking them back, injured. Ben: Fighting moves are strong against Steel! Now, get that Doublade with Force Palm! Driscoll: Aerial Ace. Fasttrack speeds in, as Doublade points the tip of both blades at Fasttrack, glowing blue. Doublade spirals forward, colliding with Fasttrack, sending it flying back, defeated. A Honedge Tackles Fennekin, defeating it as well. Gwen: Fennekin! Driscoll: Claim that girl’s Pokémon at once! Ben: (Returning Fasttrack) You wish! Terraspin, use Bubble! Ben chooses Terraspin, as it spins vertically in the air, releasing a stream of bubbles. The Knights and their Honedge that approach are pushed back by the Bubble, as Gwen returns Fennekin. Gwen: Whew! Thanks for the save. Now, Spewpa, go! Gwen chooses Spewpa. Spewpa: Spew! Gwen: Spewpa, use Stun Spore! Ben: And Terraspin, blow it at them with Rapid Spin! Terraspin spins vertical with Rapid Spin, letting out a small gust of wind. Spewpa tenses up and shakes its body, releasing an orange powder. The Rapid Spin wind pushes it forward, paralyzing several Honedge. Gwen: Why didn’t they try to dodge? Driscoll: For the same reason your Pokémon aren’t. Doublade’s ability is No Guard, preventing any Pokémon on the field to dodge attacks. Ben: Then we’ll use that to our advantage! Bubble, let’s go! Driscoll: Shadow Sneak. Terraspin jumps and spins, getting ready to use Bubble. Doublade uses Shadow Sneak, the shadow blades hitting and defeating Terraspin, knocking it to the ground. Ben: No, Terraspin! Knight: Now! Attack! The Honedge fly forward with Iron Head, tips pointed at Ben. Spewpa moves in front, releasing a blue barrier to use Protect. Ben returns Terraspin. Gwen: Didn’t think I’d let them skewer you, did I? That’s my job! Ben: Hm! You can try! Go, Bullfrag! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Froakie! Ben: Bullfrag, use Water Pulse! Bullfrag holds its hands together, charging a sphere of water. Bullfrag launches Water Pulse, deflecting Honedge and soaring for Doublade. Driscoll: X-Scissor. Doublade clinks together, forming an X shape. It forms a blue energy X with a magenta outline, as it falls forward, crashing into Water Pulse, causing an explosion. Bullfrag dashes through with Quick Attack, ramming the Honedge, while Spewpa takes a Honedge out with Tackle. Ben: Get that Doublade, Bullfrag! Use Lick! Bullfrag extends its tongue for Lick, as Doublade uses Slash, cutting the tongue. Bullfrag howls in pain, retracting the tongue. Gwen: Duh, doofus! Those things cut! Ben: Well, it was worth a shot! Come on, Bullfrag! You can do it! Driscoll: Aerial Ace. Gwen: Spewpa, Protect! Doublade shoots forward with Aerial Ace, as Spewpa raises Protect, blocking it. Once it fades, Doublade strikes Spewpa with Slash, defeating it. Gwen: Spewpa, no! Driscoll: I’ve had enough of this. Get them. The Knights and their Honedge approach, as Bullfrag moves in front to stop them. Bullfrag: Froakie! Bullfrag glows blue, as the energy swirls around it. It morphs and evolves into Frogadier, puffing its chest out. Bullfrag: Frogadier! Ben: Awesome! Now, Bullfrag, use Water Pulse! Bullfrag uses Water Pulse, firing it and releasing a wave of water, washing the Knights and Honedge away. Driscoll: Must I do everything? Doublade, Shadow Sneak. Ben: Bullfrag, use Smokescreen! Doublade stabs the ground, Shadow Sneak striking Bullfrag, knocking it back. Bullfrag inhales, inflating its chest a bit, then spews a thick black smoke in front of it. Driscoll: Blow it away with Aerial Ace. Doublade spins straight into the Smokescreen with Aerial Ace, blowing it away. Ben, Gwen and Bullfrag are gone. Driscoll: Gone?! Knight: My lord! Should we pursue? Driscoll: No. That will, provide more detrimental to us than them. At the Pokémon Center, Brainstorm Teleports Ben, Gwen and Bullfrag there, the three dropping from exhaustion. Gwen: That battle was crazy! I thought we were done for! Ben: Good thing we had Brainstorm with us. Thanks a lot. Brainstorm: Abra. Trevor: Gwen! You’re alright! Trevor, Lena, Lyn, Timburr, Pichu and Officer Jenny come running over. Lena: Oh, thank you so much! Timburr: Tim! Lyn: I’m so happy to have Pichu back! Pichu jumps into her arms, cuddling against Lyn, who giggles. Jenny: You guys fought the Forever Knights? Ben: Yeah! They’re using the Shabboneau Castle as a hideout. Jenny: I’ll look into it. Thank you kids for your help. Ben & Gwen: No problem! Huh? (They glare at each other) Quit copying me! Everyone laughs at that, as Ben scans Bullfrag. Pokédex: Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Froakie. Its swiftness is unparalleled. It can scale a tower of more than 2,000 feet in a minute's time. Ben: Well then. Welcome to the team! Bullfrag: Frogadier! Main Events * Ben catches an Abra, naming it Brainstorm. * Driscoll of the Forever Knights is introduced with his Doublade. * Ben's Pesky Dust reveals he knows Supersonic. * Ben's Fasttrack reveals it knows Foresight. * Ben's Terraspin reveals it knows Bubble. * Ben's Bullfrag evolved into Frogadier, as well as revealing it now knows Water Pulse and Smokescreen. * Gwen's Fennekin reveals it knows Fire Spin and Flame Charge. * Gwen's Spewpa reveals it knows Stun Spore and Protect. * Trevor reveals he caught an Orange Flower Flabébé. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Trevor * Lena * Lyn * Officer Jenny Villains * Forever Knights ** Driscoll Pokémon * Terraspin the Squirtle (Ben's) * Pesky Dust the Butterfree (Ben's) * Spidermonkey the Pansage (Ben's) * Brainstorm the Abra (Ben's, newly caught) * Fasttrack the Riolu (Ben's) * Bullfrag the Froakie (Ben's, evolves) * Bullfrag the Frogadier (Ben's, newly evolved) * White Flower Flabébé (Gwen's) * Fennekin (Gwen's) * Spewpa (Gwen's) * Charmander (Trevor's) * Orange Flower Flabébé (Trevor's) * Timburr (Lena's) * Pichu (Lyn's) * Honedge (Knights', several) * Doublade (Driscoll's) Trivia * This is the first time since It's Battle Time! that Ben is shown catching a wild Pokémon. * Lena and Lyn are characters of the day from the anime episode A Jolting Switcheroo! * Driscoll is the first Ben 10 character to appear in the series outside the main four; Ben, Gwen, Max and Kevin. * The Knights using Honedge is to represent knights using swords. * Driscoll is one of the 4 commanding Knights of the Forever Knights, serving under a king. * Spidermonkey is the only of Ben's Pokémon to have not revealed a new move this episode. ** Likewise, Flabébé is the only of Gwen's Pokémon not to reveal a new move. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc